


Getting By

by BadWolfWriter



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Domestic Avengers, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfWriter/pseuds/BadWolfWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Football Captain, The Science whiz, The Billionare, the Student Body President, the Far Sighted wonder, the Loner, and the Foreign exchange students. It's funny how posses form. Shield County High School better brace itself Between schoolwork, partying and romances, these seniors are just getting by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Back!

Tony stark pulled up in his red Mustang, his music blasted across the student parking lot. He slid into the convenient parking spot saved for him and hopped from the car. At the sight of his friends nearby, he breathed in dramatically.

"Ahh, my good friends, the sweet smell of senior year!"

Thor, wearing a large flannel and jeans, approached the car first. Thor Odinson and his brother Loki had transferred to the school in their freshman year. His family moved to the are from god knows where. Clint Barton, in a tight white V neck and black pants, stayed on top of the light post he was perched on. A spectacled Bruce Banner was not far behind Thor. Tony flashed them a bright grin, a newly developed goatee forming under his lip. Tony was dressed in a black suit jacket and pants. He perched his sunglasses on his nose.

"Stark, my friend!" Thor greeted the young billionaire fondly, in his strange accent. "How I had longed to see you over the long sun season break!"

"Thor, I was busy in Hawaii. The babes there..." Tony cat called. "Banner, nice to see you too!"

Banner stepped forward to shake Tony's hand.

"Birdy, you coming down to say hello to me?" Tony shouted towards Clint. "I'm extremely popular right now. I'll sign your chest if you like."

"I'm good, rich boy." Clint called down calmly.

"The Hawkeye has been up there all morning," Thor told Tony.

Clint rolled his eyes at the nickname. He saw better from a distance because he was far-sighted. Thor insisted the ability was that of a Hawk's eye. Clint's eye doctor insisted he wear thick black glasses while reading. Either way, Clint lost out.

"Why are you in such a good mood, Stark?" Clint asked from his post.

"Because I am the Valedictorian." Tony declared.

"Why is that exciting?" Bruce questioned. Tony didn't give a crap about school.

"Because Ms. Pepper Potts is the class representative," Tony explained, "They didn't trust me alone, so they have me working with her for absolutely everything. Homecoming, Winterblast, field trips, Prom..."

Clint and Bruce groaned inwardly. Thor clasped Tony on the back. Tony had been after Pepper for eight years at least. He was one of two girl who had ever actually denied him. The second being the Black Widow. He didn't talk about that.

The boys engaged in conversation about their summers. Thor had hooked up with his new girlfriend, Jane Foster. Bruce had invented some form of nano chip hat could read your mind. He planned on submitting it into the school's science fair. He was three years in the running for first place. Tony had been a playboy in new territory. He was quite proud to have kissed fourteen girls on his time there.

Thor's younger brother Loki stood in the shadow's listening to their conversations. He wasn't one for joining in with groups of people. He preferred to cause mischief from a distance. He slouched into the collar of his dark green trench coat and trudged away. A sly grin was pplastered across his face. Something was brewing in his agenda.

Across the schoolyard sat Natasha Romanoff. She was doodling on an old notebook of hers, waiting for school to start. She had gotten there early, avoiding her foster father like the plague. He was rude and disgusting. She looked up just as her only friend approached her. She gave him a small smile. Steve was football captain. The two of them were unlikeliest of friends. They had met in tenth grade in an art class. It was the year before Steve had buffed up and started playing ball. He had stayed her friend even through all the criticism he got for it. Natasha was an outsider, earning her the name Black Widow. Every guy in the school wanted a piece of her, of course. She was beautiful, with her red waves of hair, emerald eyes, and pouty lips. She turned every single one of them down. The spider didn't need to keep around guys and neither did she. On top of that, the only guy she had ever dated had left her. It added to her widow status. There was no wound to the name. Personally, she liked it.

"Hello, Natasha," Steve greeted politely. He sat down next to her. "How was your summer?"

"Hey Cap. I spent it away," Natasha shrugged, "Away from that lunatic."

Steve understood that the lunatic she spoke of was her foster dad.

"Where were you?" Steve asked curiously.

"I was teaching at a ballet camp." Natasha smirked at Steve. "Where were you, Big Guy?"

"You know where I was," Steve's face broke out in an uncontainable smile.

The summer after tenth grade, Steve had visited London, England with his best friend Bucky. Steve met a lovely wavy brunette named Peggy Carter. They became great friends over the summer but hadn't gone any further. He had visited her again this summer but he was a buff and attractive man now. Natasha assumed things would have heated up a bit. She knew that they both had big crushes on each other. She smiled at the thought. Steve had been in love with Peggy and had turned down every girl who had come knocking. The cheerleaders were very disappointed that they couldn't have a shot with the team captain. He was the most dedicated lovesick boy she had ever met.

"Get some action, big guy?" Natasha quirked an eyebrow.

"I, uh, took her out on a date," Steve tried to suppress his grin to no avail.

"Have you two kissed yet?" Natasha asked eagerly.

"She kissed me right before I got on the plane," Steve said almost sadly. "Who knows when we'll get to do that again."

"So are you two..." Natasha trailed off.

"Yeah," Steve was all smiles again. "She agreed to be my girlfriend. We're going to make it work."

"Good for you, Steve." Natasha was extremely happy for her friend.

"She would really like you, Nat," Steve stood with a smile.

"She really likes you," Natasha smirked.

Steve hummed in agreement. "Well, I have to go. I hope my team hasn't caused any disasters yet."

He glanced to where a big pack of boys stood. "See you third period?"

Third period was painting class.

"Yeah," Natasha looked back down to her notebook. "See you."

Steve reached the pack of large boys that he was forced to call his team. They were brutish and rude, most of the time. Steve tried to disregard their personalities as long as they brought their best to the team. He'd call them out if they were being especially stupid, but for the most part he couldn't do anything about it. He made his way to the edge of the crowd where his best players stood. Thor, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg were in a group bellowing over something. Thor was the vice captain to the team. The three were Steve's best players. Next to them, looking quite pissed off, was Sif. Sif was the only female player on the team. It had taken a lot of effort, but Thor had pulled enough strings with Principal Fury to get him to agree. Ultimately, Vice principal Maria Hill had agreed to it, claiming it was sexist not to. Steve held his hand out to shake his players' hands.

"Rogers!" The large guys greeted loudly. "Our leader!"

Steve helped up a jersey from his backpack. They had received a new name after their last winning season. The Shield County High School Knights were now the Avengers. The school had not won one game in thirty years before last year. Now, president Fury claimed, they were going to surge to victory and avenge their many losses. The jersey was black with a neon blue A in the center. Their new uniform was a big hit with the team and they folded the captain into a group hug.

Pepper Potts walked the hallway after the first bell in her new dress suit feeling good about the new year. She was a senior and she would finally be free soon. She was lost in thought when she spotted someone waving. She rolled her eyes as a certain shaggy brunette approached her. He was infuriating by nature. Tall, no cares, rich, attractive... Pepper placed a hand to her face. "What do you want, Stark?"

"Miss Potts!" Tony greeted with great enthusiasm. "I hope that your summer was swell!"

"It was fine," Pepper grumbled.

"Good," Tony grinned. "I was hoping we could get started planning homecoming soon!"

"Homecoming is not for a month," Pepper stopped walking. "What's with your sudden interest in school?"

"Do you care about homecoming?" Tony asked.

"You're changing the subject..."

"Answer me." Tony snapped.

"Yes, I care," Pepper sighed in response.

"Good, then I do too."

Tony walked away with a stupid smile on his face, leaving a dumbfounded Pepper standing in the middle of the hall. Pepper watched as he threw an arm over Bruce Banner's shoulders and walked into his homeroom. It was no secret that Tony had been after her since at least middle school. Pepper blushed and shook her head. She walked to her own homeroom: Latin Studies.

She quickly spotted her friends, Natasha Romanoff. Her red hair made her easy to pick out from a crowd. She knew very well that Natasha may not consider her a close friend, but Nat listened and she could keep a secret so Pepper really liked her. She could talk to Natasha about anything and not feel like she was being judged. She had the theory that the redhead secretly enjoyed their girlish talks, even if she were too strong to admit it. The corner of Natasha's mouth twitched as she saw Pepper approach.

"Why are you here, Natasha?" Pepper laughed as she sat beside her, "You can speak Latin fluently."

"Well, then, this class will be a breeze," Natasha replied with a shrug.

"You can tutor me," Pepper suggested.

"If you like," Natasha smiled a bit.

They sat sharing small conversation as they waited for the teacher to arrive. Pepper shared her summer internship with Natasha. She had worked for Stark industries as a personal secretary. She suspected Tony had a great deal landing her the job. Sometimes he could actually be nice. She had thought that it would be so he could see her over the summer, but surprisingly Tony had been on vacation the entire time.

Directly before the late bell, the last kid came into class. He plopped himself down in the last seat available, in front of Natasha and next to the strange boy, Thor Odinson. Natasha rolled her eyes at his lack of grace. Pepper smirked at her friend. She didn't miss Natasha's light, almost non existent blush at the new addition, despite her disapproving face. The professor came in shortly after. He was a scrawny man. His hair was thinning drastically, almost as worn down as his tweed jacket. He made the room smell vaguely of dust. He droned on about class policies for almost the entire period. Natasha's eyes were distinctively set on the dirty blond in front of her. At one point in class he shifted into Natasha's line of vision.

"Agita corpum tuum, caudex," she huffed.

Clint turned around, shocked.

"Did you just speak Latin?"

"I did," Natasha rolled her eyes. "If you didn't understand, I asked you to move out of my way."

"Sorry." Clint smiled infuriatingly at Natasha before spinning around in his chair and slumping down.

"Thank you," Natasha replied sincerely.

As soon as the bell had rung, Pepper rushed after Natasha.

"Barton, Huh?" Pepper asked with a sly smile.

"What are you talking about?" Natasha quirked an eyebrow.

Natasha didn't mind the strawberry blonde asking questions so long as they were not personal.

"I saw you staring," Pepper almost giggled. Natasha didn't usually show any attraction to anyone.

"I just never noticed that his arms before," Natasha responded seamlessly.

"His arms?"

"Yeah," She shrugged. "They're really toned. I suppose it's from archery."

Pepper hadn't even known Clint Barton was into archery. All she knew about him was that he hung out with Tony occasionally and had nice hair. Pepper decided not to bother her friend about it. She hugged Natasha with one arm before retreating to her next class.

Second period was Advanced Placement Trigonometry for Clint Barton. He was quite sure he would fail, walking into this class. Steve Rogers sat in the middle of the classroom. He waved for Clint through the people surrounding him. He was very popular as he had led the team undefeated last year. Clint parted through them and took his seat near Steve. The blond smiled at him politely.

"Excited for some math, Steve?" Clint joked towards his neighbor. They'd lived across the street from one another their entire lives.

"I've heard that Mrs. Johnson is a great teacher," Steve replied. "This year should be a good one."

"High expectations," Clint commented.

Mrs. Johnson walked into the room. She looked like one of those women who go home to a dozen cats at the end of their day. Her knit sweater was unflattering and Clint felt the need to fix her makeup. Despite her physical appearance, Steve had been right about the teacher. She had very little class policies. She knew that they were seniors in an advanced class and that they were concerned with things other than math. You were allowed to leave the class whenever you liked, so long as you passed her tests once a week. Cell Phones and iPods were acceptable in her eyes. Clint was glad that he'd be able to fail with ease. He left the class satisfied, ready for wood shop third period.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Cap!" Tony Stark waved across the cafeteria with a smirk across his face. "Come sit with us, big guy."

Steve rolled his eyes and made his way to Stark's cafeteria table. All of the seniors shared the same lunch, so you can imagine the scene was already loud and obnoxious, and that was before Stark had started his usual mayhem. Steve's destination table consisted of Tony with his arm around a squirming Pepper, Bruce and Betty doing science homework, Thor and Sif arm wrestling, and Clint barton sitting at the end with headphones in his ears. Steve took a place next to Bruce. He pulled out his cell phone and clicked his contacts. He found his desired contact and clicked video call. Peggy picked up almost instantly.

"Hi Steve," She answered, a smile on her face.

With the five hour time difference, lunch was one of the only times they could have a word. He smiled at her lightly, almost sadly.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"It was great," and she began to detail her day to Steve.

Tony was bored with his conversations of science with Bruce. He peered over Steve's shoulder.

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed. He stole the phone from his friend's hand. "You exist!"

Peggy's eyes rolled from the other side of the phone. "You must be Stark."

"Oooh," Tony giggled. "He talks about me?"

"Only the worst things," Peggy replied, stone faced.

Tony looked over to Steve, "She isn't even phased by my awesome looks."

"She isn't phased by much," Steve chortled.

"Eight years of military school," Peggy replied. "Can I have my boyfriend back?"

Tony handed Steve the phone with an eye roll.

"I've got to go, Steve," Peggy told him.

"Alright, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Steve smiled at the camera before she hung up.

"She's hot." Tony blurted.

"She's beautiful," Steve agreed. He sat back and looked around the cafeteria. He spotted Natasha sitting alone and got up to talk to her.

"Come sit with us," Steve offered.

She looked up at him with a brow arched. "Me with a group of people?"

"They're not... that bad." Steve shrugged.

"People hate me," Natasha replied, "And it's mutual."

"Please?" Steve offered her a hand.

"For now." Natasha sighed and stood.

Natasha took a place across from the quiet Clint Barton. She saw Pepper smirk at her from the end of the table. She rolled her eyes, refusing to make eye contact with Clint. Pepper slid in beside her.

"What brings you here?"

"Steve," Natasha grumbled.

"He's too kind," Pepper smiled.

"Yeah, I guess." Natasha sat quietly from that point on, watching the events of lunch. Tony flirted with a lushing Pepper, Thor and Steve discussed football strategies, and she could feel Clint's eyes on her the entire time.

Natasha's day went on without much event. It wasn't until the final period of the day that anything interesting happened. She slid into her mandatory cooking class, needed for her fine arts credit, and slipped into the ack. She was the only one without a partner until the very last moment when Clint Barton fell into the seat next to her. He held out a hand, "Clint Barton."

Natasha took his hand tentatively, "Natasha Romanoff."

Clint sat down and the teacher began to go over cooking protocols. He sat still for about three minutes before he started to tap his pen against the table. An infuriated Natasha placed her hand over the tip of his pen to make the tapping stop. He looked down at her.

"I've never actually talked to you, but today alone I've been close to you three times," He remarked. Nat absentmindedly noticed his voice was nice.

"Funny how highschool works," She replied, turning back to the teacher. She went another five minutes before he spoke again.

"Is that a slight Russian accent?" Clint asked curiously.

Natasha was shocked. Not many people picked up her accent any more. "Yeah, I guess."

"So you're from Russia?"

"Originally."

"I'm from Iowa," Clint informed her, "I was in a community home."

Natasha looked up at him, "I'm a foster kid now."

She figured she could trust a fellow troubled kid.

"I live with my brother, now that he's emancipated." Clint said. "We live above his coffee shop, the Nest."

Natasha nodded. "Foster dad."

"Sorry," Clint told her honestly. He didn't need to explain why he was apologizing. Foster families sucked once you were older. They continued on with small conversation throughout the period, the teacher basically ignoring them. Natasha liked Clint, he didn't pry when she wouldn't answer questions. When the bell finally rang, they went their separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony sauntered into the student council room. He was early for the first time in his life. But Pepper potts had been earlier.

"Wow Stark, You're on time," the strawberry blond snorted. She was already planning out a budget for homecoming. The budget was tight.

Stark moved up behind her, arms on the desk to surround her. "So, Miss Potts, what are we up to today?"

"Budgeting, which you have no regards for." Pepper rolled her eyes and spun the office chair around, finding herself face to face with him. She blushed, "Well you've got me, Stark. Finally caught me."

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Tony's eyebrows knit together.

Pepper stuttered, "No-no?"

Yes. She did. She wanted it so bad but how bad would that look? After years of being chased by him, she had fallen for him but she wasn't ready to be ridiculed by every jealous girl in school. She would get over him after high school and she could focus on her future. She didn't need a guy.

Stark shrugged and stood straight again, "I won't take a gift that isn't given to me."

Pepper rolled her eyes, almost disapointed, and spun around again. "Homecoming theme?"

"Starry night," He suggested, sitting on the desk she was using.

"Overplayed."

"The Lion King."

"What are you on?"

"Homecoming: The trippiest night." He flared his hands with the title.

"No."

"What about a costume dance?" Tony offered. "Like an early halloween because we can't trick or treat anymore."

"Would people actually be into that?" Pepper questioned.

"I know that I definitely would. " He shrugged. "I can ask around if you like. I think it'd go over well."

"Alright," Pepper submitted to the suggestion. "Come up with what we'd need and ask around and then we can move forward."

"What's our budget?" He asked curiously.

"We've only got a few hundred to make this work. We're having it in the gym."

"Add two thousand to that."

"W-what?" Pepper looked genuinely surprised.

"Let's call it a donation," Stark replied cockily, standing up.

"What's the catch?" She asked suspiciously.

"No catch, just making your life easier." He grinned and backed towards the door.

"Thank you," She responded honestly.

"I'm off to do my fieldwork, Sergeant Pepper," He mock saluted. "I will return next meeting with beautiful plans to make your life easy. Await my return."

And then he was gone.

Pepper turned back to her paperwork, a light blush on her cheeks. God, that boy messed with her head.

Natasha stood in the wrestling gym. School was over, it had been for hours. She was the only person in the building as far as she knew. She came in because she needed to punch something that wouldn't fight back or result in being uprooted. Her foster dad would have kicked her out of her house but it was his crooked nose, yellow teeth, beer gut that her fist ached to make contact with. She punched until her fists were raw and yet she kept going. No one was around and so she didn't move to wipe away the angry tears that streamed down her face. The door creaked and she spun around, ready to run. No one saw her with her shell down like this. But she didn't run. It was Clint. Something about him wasn't like others. He didn't set her on edge. Rather than run, she turned back to the bag, hiding her streaked face, and continued to hit the bag.

"What are you doing here, so late?" She questioned.

Clint was silent for a moment. What bit of her face he had seen in the dark gym was unmistakable. She had been crying. His eyebrows knit in worry for the redhead. There was only one thing he could think of that would have her down here, and that was a bad fight at home. He had turned to fighting much of his own life.

"Clint?" This time her voice cracked ever so slightly yet she recovered quickly. He noticed. She was broken.

He walked towards her, stopping by her side. Sympathy would not help. Instead, he commented, "You look like you need to punch a living thing."

She snorted a little, "Well, you've got me there. Know where I can find one?"

"Well, seeing as it's just you and me here, and I have the written approval to be practicing, you could always fight me," He offered. "I promise I won't cry when you kick my ass."

He thought he spotted a slight, broken smirk but it faded. He brushed away a tear from her cheek. His hand was slapped away. Natasha looked at him with a wild look in her eyes. The cold look shattered and she fell to the ground in a pile. Her hands covered her face.

Clint bit his lip and crouched in front of her. "Hey. You want to talk about him?"

She shook her head.

"Then we won't." He said. "What can I do?"

Natasha stood up and beckoned for him silently. He had promised not to cry. When he was standing, she lunged at him. He blocked her lunge easily with a grin on his face. She shot him a challenging look. She assaulted his front, throwing punches that he could only block half of. The flesh under her fists felt good. She let her anger out on the human before her, a sudden blatant disregard for his well-being. Her nails scraped his arms. His side was blown by her foot and his ankles swept out from under him. He recovered and stood before her again. She wasn't letting up. Clint took the pain with gritted teeth. It was for her well being. He could stand here and take this for her if it meant getting close to her. He wanted to be someone she could trust.

Natasha threw a predictable fist towards him that he effortlessly grabbed. He twisted her around, holding her for a moment against him. "Can't let you win this so easily, Tasha."

She flipped out of his grasp and sent him staggering back with a kick. He grinned and jumped away from her next swipe. His muscles were taught under her fists. She was on full alert, her hands unwavering against him.

A particularly harsh blow to the diaphragm had him on his back on the matted floor. Natasha knelled beside him. Her fist stopped right before it slammed into his neck. A trickle of blood came from his nose. She bit her lip and looked down at him. He managed a grin back up at her as he propped himself up on his elbows, laughing.

"I'm sorry," Natasha sighed as she gestured to his nose. "Didn't mean to draw blood."  
"Do you feel better?" Clint asked in response. He was still smiling.

"Yeah, I think so," She managed a small smile back. His attitude was contagious.

"Then I do not mind a little blood drawn," He said honestly. "I promised I wouldn't cry."

Natasha was still for a moment. In a sudden movement, her arms were thrown around him. She hugged him tight. The hug put butterflies in her chest. She had no idea why she trusted this boy, but she did.

"Do you need a ride home?" He asked, an arm wrapped around her.

"I don't want to go there," She sighed, releasing him. "Dad's drunk."

"Well, they're shutting down the school in a little while." Clint said. "We can go back to my brother's place if you like. He owns a cafe. We can get some coffee."

Natasha hesitated. "I- Yeah, sure. Why not?"

She hopped to her feet.

"I hope you don't mind motorcycles," He stood up again. "Mine's up front."

Natasha's stomach flipped a little. The mental image of Barton on a bike was extremely attractive. She shook her head in response to him and followed him out of the school. His motorcycle was actually really nice, a deep purple in color. She smiled at the sight of him climbing on before he beckoned her to join him.

Helmet on, straddling his back and arms around his chest, they took off. She hugged him tight and she could always blame it on the speeds he was going at if anyone ever asked. Clint noticed her body against him the entire time. He grinned when her hands ran over her chest. He pulled up to his brother's cafe seamlessly, and hopped off. He took her hand to lead her inside. It would be a good night.


	4. Chapter 4

Natasha and Clint sat laughing in the cafe. Natasha thought it was nice to laugh again. It was a real, genuine laugh that nobody got to hear anymore. Occasionally her leg would brush against his under the table, or their hands would meet while grabbing their mugs. They had even engaged in a mini fork sword battle. Clint smiled at her and she returned the grin easily. Sure, it was nine PM ,they had school tomorrow, Her foster dad would be furious and she probably shouldn't be trusting this boy she only just met, but she was really enjoying herself. She sipped at her tea as he began to tell another story about his brother and him when they were younger.

"So he thought that he could cover up his mistake by burying the goldfish in the backyard," Clint chuckled a bit as he recounted the tale of his dead goldfish, Gerard. "He built a tiny coffin and everything. Of course, my parents noticed the fish was missing. We blamed it on the cat."

Natasha smirked at him. "And you didn't think to get a new fish to replace it? They never would have known."

"You are a devious one," Clint grinned. "Where have you been all my life, Natasha Romanoff?"

He slung an arm around her. Rather than shrugging it off, she leaned into his side tentatively.

"In your dreams, Barton," She teased.

Clint almost blushed. She definitely was shaping up to be a girl of his dreams. She was smart and funny and on top of that she was mad gorgeous. He shook his head at himself. He shouldn't be falling so hard so fast. Her thought process was going along similar paths. She had trained herself so long and hard not to feel that she was almost afraid of Clint. But then again, she wasn't. It was confusing.

"Clint?"

"Yeah?" Clint responded, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Get your arm off me or I'll bite you." Natasha smirked with challenge plastered all over her face.

"No you won't," He shot back, squeezing her tighter.

Big mistake. She bit down at the heel of his thumb causing him to jerk back with a yelp. He nursed the wound in his hand, pouting like a little kid whose teddy bear had been lower lip pouted and Natasha's seventeen year old hormones egged her on to take that lip between her own. But she held back. Instead she gave him an indignant look.

"I warned you."

"It still hurt," He continued to pout.

Natasha rolled her eyes at him and took his hand with her own. She inspected the already fading bite marks before pressing a light, almost non existent, kiss to it. She gave him a pointed look, "All better."

He smirked and pulled his hand back. "Yeah, but my lips hurt too."

"Funny." Natasha rolled her eyes yet again.

He pursed his lips and leaned towards her. She pushed him away laughing. That was when Bruce Banner entered the cafe. He shuffled towards the counter, stifling a yawn. Barney was still brewing, he stayed open until two in the morning for truckers and late night clubbers. He made a lot of money that way.

"What can I get you, kid?" He inquired Bruce.

Bruce's hair was a bit riled and his glasses were not present on his face. He looked exhausted, "Strongest stuff you can get me, thanks."

Barney nodded and went to work.

Clint looked over Banner curiously before standing to approach him. Natasha stayed put.

"What's up Bruce? You look terrible." Clint clapped the boy on the back.

Eloquently put, Natasha thought from her seat.

"Not a lot of sleep lately, anxiety gets the best of me." He shrugged as if it were nothing.

Clint nodded with understanding before leading the boy and his steaming cup over to where he and Natasha were sitting. He gave a brief look for permission to Natasha before she nodded silently. Bruce sat down and they all sat silently for a moment.

"Want to talk Banner?" Clint inquired.

"Not really."

The blond and the redhead nodded. They could relate, both for their own reasons. Clint had nightmares of his brother's death and she had nightmares of everything else. They sat there that night, a mutual and unspoken bond forming between the three. They'd have Banner's back. A comfortable silence took over until it got too late, and they all went home in their separate ways. Natasha bit her lip and quickly hugged Barton before running off in the direction of her house. Bruce gave Clint an amused and knowing smirk before nodding his goodbye and splitting.


	5. Chapter 5

“So, what’s the catch Stark?” Pepper demanded. She knew the rich far more than she’d like to and there was no way he was doing this without stipulation. He had donated mass amounts of money, rented out the most expensive local hotel ballroom there was, which allowed every grade to attend, rather than just seniors and juniors, and had attended each one of their meetings on time. It was suspicious behavior for Tony.  
“I’m just doing the dutiful thing as Valedictorian, Miss Potts,” Tony defended himself. “I’m trying to make Homecoming better for all of my peers.”  
“Anthony Edward Stark,” Pepper addressed him firmly, “Do not play games with me.”  
“Only in my dreams,” He smirked at the use of his middle name. “I see you’ve been paying attention to me. No one calls me by my full name.”  
Pepper blushed. “Don’t change the subject! What do you want?”  
His smile did not falter, “ You know me too well, Miss Potts.”  
“So?” She put a hand to her temple.  
“I just want you to consider attending Homecoming by my side.”  
The strawberry blond was surprised. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t expect him to ask her to the dance but his approach was strangely civilized. In the past he had sent her lingerie or full choirs in the middle of class. If those weren’t embarrassing enough, he had even asked her out by flying a helicopter over the school and shouting some very risque thing through a megaphone. She was taken aback by the simple request he made. Consider it, a part of her thought.   
“Right then,” Tony interrupted her thoughts, “I must go. I have a charity banquet to attend.”  
He made his way to the door. Before exiting, he turned back to face her, “By the way, you look beautiful today Pepper.”  
It was moments like these where Pepper was inclined to forget Tony Stark was actually a rich, sexist pig. It was moments like these she cursed his name to the heavens and wanted to punch something. It was moments like these she fell for him, and no matter how hard she tried, she never could quite pick herself back up. No matter how many times his teasing and obnoxious behavior threatened to push her upwards, it never over compensated for the fact that she had it bad for him. She hated him for it.  
Pepper exited the meeting room shortly after Stark had left. She didn’t dare leave until she heard him drive away in his loud black mustang. Pepper Potts always the school after hours. The halls were quiet and it felt like a privilege to be able to wander them.A faint echoing bounced along the walls. She wandered towards the source, no one had the permission to be here beside her. The thumps became louder until she reached the training gym. She swung the door open. There was only one person she knew that snuck into the gym after hours.   
“Natasha?” Pepper called.  
The thumps stopped. The redhead peeked her head around the corner.  
“Oh.” She didn’t look at all surprised to see Pepper. “Hello.”  
“What are you doing here?”  
Before Natasha could answer, another head popped around the corner. Clint Barton. Pepper knew they were friends now, but it was unexpected that she’d trust him with her late night getaway.  
Clint answered in the redhead’s place, “We’re teaching our friend how to deal with his anger and beat the snot out of the little shits picking on him at the same time.”  
Pepper raised a brow, “Who is-”  
Her question was answered as Bruce rounded the corner as well.   
“Oh.”  
“Why are you here so late, Pep?” Natasha asked, moving towards her.  
“Homecoming planning, it is in a week.” Pepper answered. She bit her lip. “Were you done here or...”  
Natasha could read her friend like a book, “Do you need to talk?”  
Pepper grabbed the russians arm and dragged her out into the hallway. They walked in silence for a moment before Pepper spoke.  
“So, Barton?” She was stalling her issues.  
“We’re good friends,” Natasha shook her head. “What’s going on Pepper?”  
Pepper sighed. “It’s Stark.”  
“It’s always Stark,” Natasha pointed out. “When are you just going to give in and give the boy a chance?”  
“He asked me to homecoming,” Pepper groaned. “And it wasn’t even obnoxious. He asked me to consider going with him.”  
“Sounds like a step in the right direction,” Natasha quirked a brow. “He left it up to you. The ball is in your court now.”  
“I know,” She sighed yet again, “But that’s the problem.”  
“Do you like him?” Natasha asked.  
“He’s a bit more tolerable of late...”  
“And you think about him a lot?”  
“It’s becoming a problem!”  
“Pepper, the results are in,” Natasha teased, “You’re in love.”  
Pepper got quiet.  
“Are you really?” Natasha wondered. “Well then, I don’t see why you don’t just say yes. It’s a school function. What’s there to lose? He can’t try anything you don’t want him to.”  
Pepper nodded and hugged her friend. “Thanks, Natasha.”  
“Sure,” She laughed, “Now get off of me and go home.”  
“Yeah, okay,” The strawberry blond pulled away and looked at Natasha, “You go get back to your archer.”  
Natasha rolled her eyes. “Don’t keep the billionaire waiting, he does get bored.”  
“Are you going with Barton?” Pepper asked suddenly.  
“No,” Natasha looked up, “Actually, Steve asked me to go with him, as friends of course.”  
“Does Clint know?”  
“No, why?”  
“No reason,” Pepper shrugged. “Just wondering. Goodnight, Nat.”  
“Goodnight, Pepper.” Natasha waved at her friend before slipping back to the gym.  
“Tasha!” CLint greeted her as she reentered. “What was that about? We’re not in trouble for being here, are we?”  
Natasha almost laughed at him, “No. It seems as though Miss Pepper Potts shall be accompanying Mr. Stark to the upcoming dance.”  
Both Clint and Bruce appeared in shock. Natasha laughed aloud. Clint spoke, “What did the bastard threaten?”  
“Nothing,” Natasha shrugged. “That was the charm of it, I suppose. He finally acted like a civilized human being.”  
“Well, cheers to him,” Clint replied. “He finally got the girl.”  
“Guess the chase paid off,” Bruce commented.  
Once in her car, Pepper pulled out her phone. She smiled as she reached the unused contact in her phone, Tony Stark. She clicked the name and compose new text message. She typed the message carefully before sending it. She turned the phone off and took off in her car.

Tony was in the middle of his charity banquet when he received the message on his phone:  
Mr. Stark, I have decided to accept your invitation and will attend the Homecoming dance at your side. Pick me up, Friday night at seven and don’t be late.

Tony stood up, everyone turning to look at his abrupt outburst, “YES!”


End file.
